


Been Through

by kkeuchi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkeuchi/pseuds/kkeuchi
Summary: You shine like the stars,You light up my heart.I have to endure it,No more suffering for me.





	Been Through

YIfan was the son of a wealthy merchant and suffered from immoral thoughts.

“Yifan!”

He had a childhood friend of the same age that ran an inn. Yifan lightly turns to face the person that ran to catch up with him and waits for him to catch his breath.

“Please! Can you save me?” He grasps at the sleeves of Yifan's robe, pulling on them lightly and looking up with wide eyes.

Gesturing for Yixing to stand up properly, he wonders what the other needs. “What’s wrong Yixing?”

“I need flowers and meat for a wedding that’s tomorrow!” Yifan looks at Yixing with an incredulous look and Yixing has a little decency to look a little sheepish.

Letting out a sigh and rubbing the back of his neck, he fixes Yixing with a stare. “A wedding is not something you plan the day before. It only became like this because you were careless and ill-prepared.”

Yixing collapses on the corridor floors, burying his face in his hands and dramatically fake crying, “Boo-hoo! Your childhood friend is in a lot of trouble! This is my first-time handling something so grand and important, it’s like you want me to fail Wufan!”

Yixing is wailing by the end of it and there’s a few seconds of silence.

He looks up and peeks through his fingers trying to gauge Yifan's thoughts.

“Enough, I understand. I’ll figure something out.” Yixing looks up with his face absolutely glowing before jumping up to hug Yifan.

The suddenness startling him combined with the force and weight of Yixing, he struggles to support the two of them.

“You’re my best friend! And a blessing!” Pulling back and steadying himself by holding Yifan's shoulders, “Thanks again Yifan!”

Turning and running while waving behind him, he calls out, “You come tomorrow too!”

Yixing is a scatter brain, he’s a cheerful person who will always come and save you, even when he needs saving himself.

He is Yifan's dearest best friend.

But his feelings towards Yixing, are not those of a best friend.

◌ ◌ ◌

Yifan walks into the inn, allowing the voices of many to wash over him without really paying attention to what’s really going on around him.

Yixing quickly spots him, happy to see that Yifan did come. He pulls him to sit on the cushioned floor beside him and hands him a drink. “Drink up!”

Yifan takes a small sip, not really preferring the taste but he can’t help the remark that comes out towards Yixing. “Naturally, I deserve it after running around getting you all of this food and alcohol. Am I wrong?”

Bursting out into laughter, Yixing can’t deny Yifan's words. “Modest as always!”

He can’t help but admire Yixing's smile, the way his lips pull upwards to exposing his teeth and unfiltered joy. He raises the cup to his lips once more, hiding his smile.

Yifan snaps out of his reverie, shaking away his thoughts.

He’s harboring romantic feelings towards his best friends, who’s also a man. He questions if he’s under the spell of a malicious spirit.

That was the pretext he had visited the shaman earlier that morning. To buy a purification stone bracelet that rested on his left wrist.

He can’t help but think while the stones are beautiful, they didn’t work at all.

Knowing it isn’t auspicious to sigh at someone’s wedding, he stifles it. Yifan is simply content with his feelings never being known, because if Yixing finds out, then he knows they can’t be together. He’s fine with being best friends, only if it’s been like how it has been for the last 15 years.

Taking a glance at Yixing, who’s stuffed his cheeks full of food. Yixing sits up and quickly swallows his mouthful.

“Oh yeah, Wufan! There will be another gathering next month so give yourself some free time.”

Yifan hums to show that he’s heard, but can’t help but ask, “What’s it for this time?”

“It’s for a wedding. My wedding.”

The cup that Yifan was holding slips out of his hand, his grip going slack. His wine completely spilling in his lap.

“Is something wrong? Are you alright? You look quite pale; shall I call for someone?”

Raising a hand to stop Yixing from chattering anymore, “Pardon me, I’ll be fine. I was just surprised. You’re getting married?”

Yixing's face turns serious, “My father’s been wanting me to get married and take over the inn for a while. I’ve thought about it for a long time and I’ve recently met a cheerful young lady with a bright smile.”

Moving to face Yifan, “Can I bring her over to meet you next week? It would be nice if she came to like my dearest friend too.” He becomes brighter, excited by the prospect of his two favourite people coming together and meeting.

Yifan's left wrist is heavy and burning. Grasping it with his other hand he manages to choke out, “Congratulations.”

Letting out a small, wistful smile he realizes that the timing couldn’t have been any better. If he’s able to see Yixing happily married, then naturally he’ll be able to forget his feelings.

◌ ◌ ◌

Yixing comes up the steps of Yifan's family home, like he had done countless times before since he was seven.

From the floor above, Yifan is sitting on the window, refusing to look down and catch a glimpse of her face. He can hear her tinkling laugh, and knows she’s everything he’s not.

He can hear Yixing hollering from below that he must come down and greet them. He climbs down without a backward glance.

Reaching the lounge, he spots his father animatedly laughing and speaking with the pair. “She’s an adorable young lady, Yixing.” Yifan forces himself to stand beside his father greeting his father and Yixing before facing her.

“I’m pleased to meet you! My name is Lian.” She claps her hands together and Yifan returns her greetings. “It’s nice to meet you too.”

“You seem as nice as I’ve been told.”

Yifan glances over to Yixing with a raised brow, “You’ve heard of me?”

Nodding her head furiously, “Yes! I heard you’ve saved Yixing many times.” With that said she looks over to Yixing with a soft smile.

Turning red, he exclaims, “Hey! Who have been talking to?”

The three of them laugh at Yixing's misfortune. Turning to face his son, Yifan's father asks, “Since it’s like this, shouldn’t we be thinking about Yifan's wedding too?”

Yixing's face morphs and he’s no longer pouting, his face clearly showing joy at the prospect. “That would be nice! Then we can celebrate the holidays with your family and mine.”

Slinging his arm around Lian, they smile at each other.

Thinking of their surely happy future together.

“I’ll go get some wine, make yourselves at home!” Forcing the cheery tone out, he quickly turns away after he excuses himself.

He’s taking long, slow strides as he walks past a group of chattering servants.

Once he’s turned the corner and is out of their sight, he crumples to his knees. Holding a hand to his mouth to hide the sobs, tears run down his face.

Yifan's place was always by Yixing's side. Yifan is hurting and feels like he can’t breathe.

_I can’t bear something like that._

Holding himself, he raises up to rest on his knees.

_Why must I bear it?_

He’s thinking that there’s no reason why he has to suffer like this.

_That’s right, there’s no reason for me to bear it._

◌ ◌ ◌

Hidden in the back alleys, Yifan stands with another man. Their scarfs hiding their faces as they talk about their plan.

“I don’t mind if you want me to do it right away.”

Yifan shakes his head, “No. It won’t have impact unless it’s on the day of the wedding.”

Fixing the other man with a stare filled with determination, “Make sure you inflict a grave wound.”

He knows he can’t hide his feelings anymore.

◌ ◌ ◌

“Congratulations!”

“Congratulations, Yixing! Lian!”

The couple makes their way around, greeting guests until Yixing spots Yifan.

“Fan! Thanks for today! What do you think? It looks good on me yes?” Holding his arms out to his sides, he shows off his wedding clothing.

Holding his chin with his hand, Yifan nods. “Clothes really do make the man.”

“You two have been greeting guests since morning. I bet you’re tired.” Yifan asks.

Yixing agrees, “A little bit.”

Pointing to the doorway that leads out into the garden Yifan asks, “You should take a breather. I’ll take over for a little while.”

“You can always count on Yifan! Let’s go Lian!” Holding each other’s hands, they make their way outside.

“It’s like you said! Lord Yifan is really a nice guy. He even let us borrow his house for the wedding.”

“Of course! He always knows what I want without being told. He’s my—”

A voice from behind them calls out, “Then can you tell what I want?”

Turning, they see a masked man with a large sword.

Pushing his new bride to stand behind him, Yixing shouts, “Who are you?”

Pointing the tip of his blade at the two, he demands, “Hand over all of your jewels.”

Yixing tightly grabs his necklace, “A thief? This was a gift from my bride, do you think I’d just hand it over?”

“Hmph, because it’s more important than your life? If that’s how you feel, then I’ll take that too!”

He raises his sword preparing to strike down Yixing.

“Yixing!’

Instead of striking Yixing, Yifan ran to stand in front of Yixing at the last second.

_“Make sure you inflict a grave wound.”_

_“Kill me.”_

Yifan falls to the ground before Yixing's eyes. “Yifan! YIfan! No! Don’t die! You were supposed to see my family grow, you’re leaving me now after all these years?”

Yifan's breath is shallow but he manages to make out Yixing's name.

“Yi—xing.”

Grasping at his clothes, “What is it? A doctor is coming soon.”

“Forgive me.”

Now Yifan knows, that no matter how much he loves Lian, he won’t be able to forget that his best friend died for his sake on his wedding day. Yifan wonders that by doing this, will be be able to occupy one part of his heart?

“Apologizing and asking for forgiveness when you’re dying?” Yixing is hysterical when he sees Yifan's eyelids getting heavier, “You mustn’t! Don’t close your eyes! No! No!”

Yixing's voice is becoming distant, even though he surely hadn’t left his side.

_Forgive me._

_I didn’t know any other way than this._

_To bury these feelings._

_Yixing._


End file.
